


Messed up Together

by Whittle_Demon



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel/Demon Relationship, Character Death, Charlie and Vaggie - Freeform, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Major Character Injury, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Original Character(s), Plants, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whittle_Demon/pseuds/Whittle_Demon
Summary: “Please, don’t fake it”“hurt them”“please don’t- Kill him”So many demons get hurt, The princess is tired, A Titan Demon is filled with rage. The group can’t fight this aloneBut an Angel helps them out....In return innocent demons are put in the middle of the fight.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Charlie Magne, Alastor/Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Lucifer Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie glided through hell and landed in the forest, she skipped throughout the place happily until she caught sight of a lake. There she leans forward and pats the gorgeous water that glistened from the reflection of the two moons of hell, a giant woman rises from the water and stared down at her. “Charlie, child what are you doin’ far from home?” 

“I came here to visit you again. Dad and mom said I could!” She leans down with a quirked eyebrow, while Charlie blinks innocently with a big goofy smile. “Alright, you win. You can come out now you two.” Octavia wanders out with a small boy then they go over to Charlie, “Okay guys I know what you’re thinking! How cool can it be to have a giant grandma or even better how cool is it to be friends with an Angel? It’s exemplary!!” 

“Woah, big words for a kid like you Charlie.” Charlie smiled proudly until the Angel pats her head, “Thanks Bonnie! I’m sure we wouldn’t know such big words if it weren’t for momma Lotus. Right?” Nodding she leans her head on theirs then sits back, “No matter what we’ll always be friends okay?”   
Each child held one another’s pinkie...swearing to never break apart.

* * *

Charlie ran down the stairs, then skids outside. “ **DON’T TOUCH HIM, HE’S MINE”**

”Daddy?” Lucifer paused, glancing at his child with somber eyes he got on one knee. “Charlie answer me honestly. Did you know about this Angel?” He motions towards Bonnie who peeked from behind Lilith, she nods slowly. “But they’re nice they won’t hurt anyone.” 

With an annoyed grumble he grabbed his cane then turns towards the Titan, “Lotus you do realize what’ll happen right?” She grunts as the guards pinned her down then she screamed as Lilith started taking Bonnie to Heaven. “ **NO HE’S MINE! DON’T LEAVE ME!!”**  
A vine smacks the ground then smacks both Lucifer and Lilith down, Lotus suddenly hissed in pain. Charlie grabs Bonnie by the hand and the two start running. “ **GIVE HIM BACK CHARLIE!”  
  
** They don’t listen, Bonnie quickly grabs Charlie and they both start flying through the air. Barely dodging the vines until he yelps them they both fall towards the ground, “CHARLIE!” Lucifer swoops towards them but Lotus blocks his way and tries to pierce him with her vines. Her eyes, red with fury and wrath, as she screamed and smacked the king of demons away. “ **HrrrnnnAAAAGHHHH!”**

Soon she goes to catch them, until she felt her skin and vines burn. “ **GHH- AGH!”** A woman, well witch had the children. “I’m not one for being in personal business but I’m sure these two belong to you? Correct?” Lilith ran over and held her children then Lucifer blocks Lotus’s path again. His clothes were messy yes but he wasn’t injured, “Send the boy to Heaven.” 

“Lotus you know the laws of hell! No angels! People will try to hurt them! Control them or even worse they’ll get attached.”   
  


“ **BUT HE WAS MINE! MINE ALONE! YOU SELFISH BASTARD! YOU ONLY MAD THAT RULE BECAUSE YOU YOURSELF WERE AN ANGEL AND YOU CAN’T HANDLE THE FACT THAT HE SENT YOU HERE FOR INSUBORDINATION!”** A Lance suddenly impales her, she gasps and wheezed weakly. Charlie tears up, “Lotus?” 

The titan’s stance faltered, Charlie got out of her mother’s grip while Bonnie cried out for his mother and vanished into the clouds. “LOTUS!” She reached out to Charlie and tried to lean her head on the child. But her body suddenly turned into a storm of vines and thorns. 

Lucifer’s eyes gleamed as he smiles, “Lilith take Charlie out of here.” Lilith nods, giving her husband a peck on the ear before carrying her daughter away. He summons his cane and more spears for Lotus. “ **May this day haunt you for the rest of your life Lucifer.”**

”I think I’ll be fine knowing I let some pet of my father back to his home.” Charlie watched, then her eyes went wide...

* * *

Once more Charlie was awakened by the sound of the clock and she went out everyday....like every other morning since she went to live out alone without her father. To wake the demons of pentagram city, ever since she lost her friend Bonnie, Octavia...Lotus. It’s been a struggle but when she saw Bonnie go to Heaven that day...the princess never ceases to forget how enchanted she was...Maybe just maybe she can repeat this action. 

“A world of rehabilitation..Thats my goal.” 


	2. Criticism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is taking a lot of hits, and Vaggie is throwing them.

“Dad I’m sure you understand why I’m doing this! What I saw, you saw to! I think the demons- our people can be redeemed-“ 

“ **Demons cannot be redeemed! You want to know why they became my people? Because YOUR GRANDPA COULDN’T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I’D BE A GREAT LEADER!”** Charlie poker faced. “You told him to his face that you needed archangels, a few angels and yourself to take over. Your pride made you king of hell, you wanted to have people look up to you. Here we are! How is Satan more liked than you!? HE’S NOT EVEN GRANDPA’S SON-“ 

Lilith gasps, Lucifer turned his heel and his eyes stared into Charlie’s she stared back into his and their cold stares pierced one another. He then smirks, “Fine, we’ll make a deal.” 

his soft voice made her perk but she held her stance, her eyes never leaving his. “ **You can’t use your powers, only the weapon I gave you. You can’t take shit from demons you’re a Mange: don’t call me for anything, you may call your mother, and best of all...You will not mention, talk or even bring her up...other demons can but you were there. You saw what happened...”** Tears envelop in her eyes. 

She sniffles, “Lotus loved him.” 

He looks away, “I loved her...” Lilith and Lucifer walk away. Charlie bites her lips as more tears roll down her face. Vaggie lifts her head up then carefully wipes them away, soon enough Octavia texts Charlie. ‘ _Did your dad say yes about your strange plan?’_ More tears roll down from her face. “I can still hear her screams.”   
  


“Hun don’t worry, no matter what happens I’ll protect you, okay? No matter what even if the thing I’m protecting you from seems to powerful for me: I’ll always be in your corner.” They held one another before getting up. “Now let’s go find someone for the hotel.”   
  


~~ 

“Bonnie look!” An Angel flutters over and lands beside his sister. “I’ve never seen such gorgeous water, glistening gorgeousness. Like a mirror.” 

Carefully reaching out, Bonnie held her hand and backs up. He maybe the silent type but, those dark vines...the creepy aura he got from down below scared him. Leaving with his sister they head to the archangel, a giant woman laying down with many other men and women laid upon the clouds. Comfortable and warm, she opens an eye when Bonnie lays next to her. “Hello Bonnie.” 

Sitting up he flutters up to her palms and she opened them so he could sit upon them. “How’s my precious Bon Bon?” 

The Angel gave her a face before smiling with his perfect teeth. “I keep seeing those figures. They scare me.” They lean their heads together, “I know sweet Candy...it’ll end soon. Tomorrow is extermination day, those demons shouldn’t be scaring you like that.”   
  


With a happy nod he was sat back down, Bonnie and his sister fly off. “Hey Vanelope?” She hums with curiosity. “Um do you remember the one winged fallen Angel?” 

“.....” Their eyes, and many other angel’s eyes were wide. The principalities stared at him, his mother carefully pick him up. “Child this story will have to come another day alright, never ask this question again. Just wait awhile longer okay?” Nodding, they lean on one another again before he was set down then followed after his sister again. “Valleri, when will we be able to tell him?” 

“I’m not sure, he can’t know...I don’t know what the demons did but when that fallen one came around: I’m sure father was angered gravely, the last time we had a fallen was Lucifer along with his fourteen followers but that was it.” The principality Angel nods again before flying away. 

“Oh and when you tell father, ask him when we should tell him.” 

“MOMMA!” Valleri looks at the ground and sees her child Luna. “Luna?” 

“BONNIE WAS TAKEN!” 

“My children-“ 

Valleri flies with Powers and Principalities: Principality, aka Leo immediately held Vanelope when Bonnie flung her back. But when he rises from the edge of the clouds his arms were covered with remains of a sinner’s crimes. He took note of the fear in his mom’s eyes. “Momma?” 

Luna and Vanelope stared at their brother. Then they try to hold him but Valleri held them back and she gets ready to go to him. “Valleri!” 

“But I need to take the pain away!” 

“We have to rejuvenate him Val.”   
she sniffles as tears roll down her face. The power Angel held the Archangelic being close before they touched heads. “Demos you trust me right?” There wasn’t any pause when they said yes and she sighed happily. “Good. Then I’m gonna make a bet with our dad...If- Bonnie does contribute to the prophecy the Dominions siblings told us about then.”

Bonnie looks at his mom with curious eyes until she looks at him. “We have to let him help her I guess..” Bonnie gave his mother a curious head tilt. With no recollection of the past or what’s going on he just looked at the edge until Valleri turns him around carefully then they repeat the head touch motion. “I love you Bonnie.” Bonnie hums, suddenly a wave of knowledge starts overlapping him. He looks down at the gates before sighing, “Vanelope would’ve died and-“ looking down at his hands, “she wouldn’t be able to save them.” 

“That’s why you must stay here and let me heal your wounds. You already know enough and you experienced something us angels fear to experience.” 

“But the demons can be rehabilitated and no one told me the one winged tried and died in the process. It’s obvious he doesn’t care so why not try to help the princess.” Valleri inhales then sighs as the tears envelope her eyes again. “Alright.”   
Bonnie hugs her again then he turns, with one push he charged up in the air and swoops down to hell. 

“.....He’s not a kid anymore Valleri, we shielded him for to long and father knew this day was inevitable.” Leo hugs her close as she sobbed in their arms. 

* * *

Bonnie fell to the ground wincing in pain before getting up, hiding their wings was easy but the hard part was finding the Happy hotel. He sits on the edge of a building only to perk as a pitched feminine voice goes off, “Oi kid, you smokin too?” 

“Oh um no, I don’t smoke.” 

“Pff, your loss.” Heels clicked on the ground then the male sat down. Bonnie got a good look at him, his eyes sparkle for a moment. “Woah...” 

“Yea yea I’m quite the looker but I ain’t on the job so don’t-“ A spider: pink eye black eye, white fur, pink dots, sat beside him in a comfortable sweater and leggings.

“You remind me of Aphrodite.” He stared at the other then sighs, “Awh damn, flattery will get ya anywhere kid.”   
“I’m older than you.” 

“Okay Boomer! Whaddya want.” 

“May you show me to the Happy Hotel. Please?” The male stops, “oh um...I, I’m actually goin there in a few days. In a few weeks Um Extermination day is comin up so ya know.” The Angel squints a bit now confused, “Is this your first time in hell?” 

He nods, and the male nods as well. “The names Angel, and you’re better off heading there now.”   
“May I stay with you Angel? I wanna see something real quick...” Angel glares at him. 

“See what!? Look I ain’t here to hold your hand this is hell!” 

The Angel slowly walks towards Angel then they reach out and rest their hand on his chest carefully. Suddenly his eyes glow, and Angel’s eyes do the same. “I’m going to see your memories Angel.....No Anthony.” 


	3. Addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I gambled and gambled. Until he caught me off guard.”

“Reel em and deal em boys!” Angel’s eyes sparkled at the sight. “Holy shit he’s hot!” Vaggie snaps her fingers at Charlie and Angel, “HEY HEY THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A PLACE THAT DISCOURAGES SIN!” Angel’s eye twitched and he charged at Vaggie, “Nah nah nah- SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” 

Both of them glare at one another before he points at the other demon. “We are keeping this!”   
  


Angel’s felt himself at the top of the world but it soon went to a time...where he made the worst mistake of his life. Swiping the cards over the table set he laughs maniacally, “ _LETS SEE YOU TRY AND BEAT THIS!”_ The demon in front of him shook with fright while he grabs his gun and aimed it at her. “Shake with fright babe, cuz this game ain’t ending till all the money in my hands.” 

As the game continues he reloads the gun, playing with the cylinders before he aims it at himself. “ _Anyone wish to make a bet~ come on let’s try~ YOU ALREADY LOST THE WAR OF GAMBLING!!_ ” Angel’s tongue slides over his teeth while his eyes gleam a bright pink. The demons cowered a bit in fear until a the sound of stacks and cash hit the table, he grunts and looks over. A tall moth demon towers him, his red eyes studied Angel: “ **Shall we make a deal? Young man?** ”

Angel sneered, “Alright, let’s try.” 

“ **Your soul for my five hundred grand.”** He blows his smoke at Angel, it was...hypnotizing. It danced around his body, neck and turns into a heart. “Psh, nah. One mil me! I’m greedy. Valentino.”   
The said demon overlord opens his arms, “ **Try me, baby cakes.”  
  
** “Yea whateves, you gonna go BANKRUPT!” Valentino sits down, his eye quirks with amusement. Angel grabbed his cards and the two waited, first to slam the card down was Valentino. Angel grins and immediately sets his down, Jack beats the Queen, Valentino humbly gave away his chips then they proceeded to stack their cards until Angel’s eye caught a small pattern, ‘what the fuck-‘ 

“ **Aw what’s the matter baby cakes~? Is something the matter?”** Valentino’s eyes gleam a bit which caused Angel’s confidence to die down. “N-Nah, hehe matter of fact.” The spider’s smug grin goes back up and he holds his cards in a signature position before sliding them across the table. All Aces....But one joker, wrong move. But his eyes go sharp, “I had...all Aces!” 

Valentino smoke suddenly wraps around his body while slammed the aces down and held Angel close. “And because of your confidence it allowed you to ignorantly challenge me dear boy~ your soul belongs to me.” A contract suddenly appeared in front of Angel, his name already written....but once it vanished. Valentino and Angel land on the ground, “Now, since you belong to me. Why don’t we get to know each other?” 

Angel clutched his fists, his confidence was somewhat low but he felt his eyes blur, ‘I aint fucking crying am I?’ He looks around as the world around him suddenly breaks down. He was in front of Charlie and Vaggie: They put their hands out, Angel, hesitant to ask for help or even escape the abuse he’s gone through. Avoided eye contact with them until Bonnie slowly pushed his hand up then lifts his chin, suddenly they both held his hand and pulled him up. 

* * *

Tears pour down Angel’s face then he looks at Bonnie. “What the hell are you? An overlord? Well-y-you can’t steal me from Val! S-So don’t bot-bother....” Bonnie hugged Angel tightly, more tears fell from his eyes as a choked sob escaped them both. “I’m sorry....I’m sorry everyone failed you, I’m sorry I failed you Anthony. You had to repent...but- not suffer.”   
  


“....Thats all I wanted to hear...I just- I can’t help it...I’m addicted.” Angel laid on Bonnie’s chest while his wings cover him up, Angel’s pig soon climbs on the bed and nuzzles up to the two. “Tomorrow...I’m goin back tomorrow. But first, you need to change.”

* * *

Charlie twirls around the hotel with Nifty then they pose and make a heart sign. “How’s that?” 

Vaggie ran a hand over her face, then glanced at Lance with a straight face. “It looks nice to me.” She groans, “Charlie it’s perfect, but It needs to be more um...formal. Why not a bow then a pose like this...” Vaggie spun on her feet gracefully then stops, Charlie and Lance watch with wide eyes. The moth doll demon bowed then she proceeds to make a salute pose, “ **Repent your sins or be damned!”**  
Lance thinks then he looks to the side “ **REPENT YOUR SINS OR BE DAMNED!!”**

Nifty and Vaggie clap with approval while Charlie huffs, “I kinda wanna be sexy too.” Her girlfriend held her cheek and kissed it before walking away. “We’ll work more tomorrow.” Suddenly an ominous presence wandered into the room, guzzling down Husk’s drink then tripped Vaggie but Charlie immediately helped her up. “Hey Alastor!” Charlie smiles then nuzzles her girlfriend before she could go Aquarius on him, “Good evening Charlie! I was just taking a stroll and I noticed Angel dust wasn’t here! Where is he?” 

“Well he’s-“ 

“BACK BITCHES!!” Angel kicked the door down then grins as he walks passed them. “Angel? You’re happier than before: even after the fact that you destroyed our reputation before it began.”   
“Yea I know whatever but we have a new guest!” He motions towards the figure behind him. “Everyone meet Bon Bon.” A young man walks from behind Angel and waved, Lance’s face flushed a little while Charlie and Angel gasp. “....You’re kidding right?” Alastor snickers. 

“ _What did you commit tax fraud?”_

“Um no sir.” Bonnie looks up at him with his big eyes. “But I do know that you’re a very feared yet respected demon in the cannibalism plaza.” Alastor’s ears perk then he leans in him, his smile never leaving. “ _Very smart demon yes but we’ll see how long you last under my presence.”_

”I’m not here for you radio demon. Nor am I hear under Vox’s command, don’t bundle me up with that disgusting cretin: I’m here to meet you...Princess of Hell..” Bonnie’s eyes stare into Charlie’s, the princess’s breathing grew rigid while she backs away. “ ~~ **He sent you back..”**~~ Covering her mouth she turns away. “I gotta go...Vaggie give Bon Bon his room.” Lance watched Charlie then he glanced at Bon Bon, they make eye contact and the angel smiled at him. For a moment they made a small connection until Alastor held his arm. “Lance my friend! Lets confer elsewhere. **I have something to discuss with you.”**


End file.
